Career Change
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Hermione discusses her new career venture with her old friend, Neville. Written for Round 9 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Pairing] Neville Longbottom/Hermione Granger

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 866

Beta: Tigger

AN- This story is set after the events of Cursed Child and therefore there is a bit of a spoiler. Also, it's my head canon that Neville and Hannah had a daughter named Alice who was a peer of the next generation.

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Hermione!" Neville declared as he pulled his dear friend in for a hug. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the call of academia once you retired from the Ministry."

Hermione happily returned the hug. "It's good to be back. I've been wanting to apply for a position here for years, but I promised Rose and Hugo that I'd wait until after they graduated to join the faculty. Rose made it clear how she felt about having me on staff while she was a student. She made a thorough argument that my presence would stunt her "growth as an independent witch." Personally, I can't understand why she wouldn't see the advantages of having me as a professor. I'd have gladly held extra tutoring sessions and it would have made it easier to attend all of her Quidditch games."

Neville chuckled. "From what Alice has told me, it's not as much of an advantage as we want to think. My own daughter dropped Herbology with me as soon as she could!"

Hermione slung her arm around Neville. "Thanks for meeting me at the Apparition point. I have to admit, not being able to Apparate through restricted wards is one of the things I'll miss the most about being Minister of Magic. But it's nice to have some company for my walk up to the school."

Neville glanced around. "Where is your luggage? Did you send it ahead?" When Hermione looked down, sheepishly, Neville asked, "What did you do?"

Hermione patted a small beaded bag under her arm. "I pushed through one last bit of legislation before I left office. Now, witches and wizards can apply for licenses to have an undetectable extension charm on a small bag or briefcase." When Neville laughed, Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I missed my bag when they took it away after the war."

"Do you think you can charm a bag for me to use?" Neville asked. "Some of my plants weigh a ton and they don't deal with being levitated very well."

"Of course, Neville. Now that I'm at Hogwarts, I'll be able to help you out with things like that."

"Thanks, Hermione!" Neville said brightly as they walked up to the castle. "By the way, what position are you taking over? Minerva was a bit vague on the details when she mentioned that you were going to be joining us."

"Well, it's a two stage plan. Minerva had to fill in last for the Transfiguration position when the professor had an accident."

"Poor Professor Haverhill," Neville commented. "He never recovered from last year's porcupine to pincushion lesson. Madam Pomfrey was stumped trying to stop him from sprouting quills and pointed pins."

"He's taken an indefinite sabbatical to consult some Healer specialists around the world," Hermione added. "Once he's healed, he'll return to his post for the next full school year."

"So you're only here temporarily?" Neville asked.

"That's where the second stage of the plan comes in. I'll be training to take over for Minerva. Once Professor Haverhill returns, Minerva will retire and I'll assume the position of Headmistress. The Board of Governors cleared it a few months back. Draco helped push it through. I've got to admit that I never thought I'd see the day when Malfoy would actually help me with anything. It's funny what the possibility of resurrecting Voldemort will do for a friendship."

Neville broke into a wide smile. "That's great, Hermione! You'll be a wonderful Headmistress."

"Thanks, Neville. It's great to have your support."

"Speaking of support, how does Ron feel about your career change?"

"At first, he was a bit put out. He had been talking about taking time off from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and taking a trip around the world. But I just couldn't say no to this opportunity."

"Did he do his usual 'Ron thing' and pout and sulk until he convinces himself that the whole thing was his idea to begin with?" Neville asked, knowing his old friend well.

Hermione laughed. "Exactly. He woke up one morning and declared that it was time for Wheezes to expand into another storefront. He and George bought out Zonko's." Hermione chuckled. "He's truly excited for me, but it just took him a little time to come around to the idea that things weren't going to go the way he planned."

"Sounds like Ron." Neville fell out of step, allowing Hermione to walk ahead of him.

Hermione climbed the stairs into the castle. The front doors opened and she froze.

Neville ascended the stairs until he stood beside his old friend. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Welcome home."

She let out a long breath and smiled. "It's good to be back," she said. "Now, why don't you show me to the Transfiguration Professor quarters."

Neville guided her into the castle. "As if you don't have every inch of this castle memorized."

"Well, maybe." Hermione grinned. "And if I ever get lost, I've got an excellent map."

"Harry let you borrow it?!" Neville asked.

"Don't worry, Neville," Hermione said, "I'll loan it to you when you're on patrol."

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville said, sarcastically.

Hermione laughed. "What are friends for?"


End file.
